Chieko
Major Character The one who will show the world the meaning of peace, Chieko (Wise child,ちえこ) is one of the famed Hitorigami, an esteemed triumvirate of astonishingly dynamic shinobi. Referred to as Kamimusuhi (神産巣日神, The God of Birth), she committed herself to bring happiness to those who only know sorrow, bring freedom to those who only know oppression, and bring peace to those who only know struggle. Known and feared for her incredible genjutsu, she is one of the few people who make illusions a major skill. Her abilities also include ninjutsu and fuinjutsu, making her a diverse adversary. To top off her skills, her extensive training with her fellow Hitorigami made her a decent taijutsu practitioner. Her exploits with the Flying Thunder God Technique earned her the moniker of The Shooting Star (流れ星, Nagareboshi) Personality From an early age, Chieko showed herself to be very astute and epistemophilic. Her peers in the Uzushiogakure Training Corps often ridiculed her for deciding to select Genjutsu as her art over Ninjutsu and Taijutsu. What they hadn't was that genjutsu required much more technique rather than brute strength. She is very critical when it comes interacting with others. Her social skills lead her to be very choosy when having associates, let alone friends. She is a stunningly ardent in her position as not just a Division Commader but as a ninja and patron of the Whirlpool Village. Her fellow commanders and subordinates all view her as an exceptional leader and would lay down their lives for her just as she would for them. Chieko's pragmatism is what makes her the ideal ninja. In battle, she is able to think on her feet and make precise and accurate judgments. Her decision-making skills could end up costing the life of the ones she leads so she makes sure that every choice counts. As commander of the Information Division, Chieko withholds vast knowledge from multiple missions and encounters with others. Most of Uzushiogakure's archives contains reports from Chieko herself, a testament to her skill. Despite her exemplary abilities, Chieko is still young and lacks wisdom that should accompany her book smarts. She can often end up speaking out of turn in meetings or cause a scene when she has an opposing ideal. However, her perspective as a younger ninja brings new ideas for betterment of the village. It was her idea to modify the in order to secure the Three-Tails and place it within the pocket dimension of her Flying Thunder God Technique. Nindō Appearance Jigoku.No.Fubuki.600.1481730-1.jpg Abilities Chakra Being the child of an insignificant chūnin and civilian woman, Chieko's chakra reserves would naturally be sub par compared to most other ninja. Chakra in itself does not come easy for her, instead, it is her control over it that makes her so remarkable. Through individual studies, Chieko gleaned information on the nature of chakra and that its amount and application are not correlative. Through this, Chieko takes pride in her low amount of chakra. She constantly works at perfecting chakra control instead of concerning herself over the amount she has. One of her practices include having chakra-draining seals placed on her body and using different techniques, ensuring that she wastes no effort or chakra in the process. Dominance over Yin chakra is necessary for genjutsu artisans like Chieko who uses it to create powerful illusions that tamper with the most basic functions of the mind. As such, Chieko is easily considered an upper echelon shinobi. Chieko demonstrates abilities that are normally thought to be exclusive to dōjutsu: reversing genjutsu, recognizing types of genjutsu with extreme precision and clarity, and suggestion. The last one, however, is only used on civilians as it does not work on shinobi. Chieko can also, to a degree, decipher the mechanism of a technique by detecting the patterns of chakra it emits and effectively mimic it as well. However, this skill is due more to her intelligence, her chakra only being useful tool to aid it. Genjutsu Arguably the most deadly form of combat within the shinobi world, genjutsu is an innovative art that is unique to each person. The constant in genjutsu is that it is the most ignored fighting style and that those who call themselves masters of such an art are more than likely inept in actually applying it in battle. However, after the conclusion of the Fourth Ninja War, genjutsu became a more respected and feared weapon and once again take hold of the minds of many . Chieko is a shining example of such a thing. The simple complexity of the mind, with its twists and turns, puts even the most extensive labyrinths to shame. This is same when that mind belongs to a kunoichi like Chieko. This ninja prefers subtly easing her opponent into genjutsu through methods so insignificant that the brain would never notice, such as through the five senses. First and foremost, sight is most common sense that is used by all. Many grow dependent upon it and without it, would likely not survive. This reasoning allows for Chieko to put emphasis on sight-based genjutsu, despite it not being her preferred form. Optical illusions are characterized by visually perceived images that differ from objective reality. Chieko uses this to her advantage by changing small details of the image so that when the eye gathers information for the brain to process, a perception that does not tally up with the physical measurement of the stimulus force. There are three main types that Chieko employs: literal optic illusions that differ from the objects that make them, physiological illusions that are the effects of excessive stimulation of a specific type, and cognitive illusions, the result of unconscious interferences. The third of which requires the least effort on Chieko's part since the brain creates the image on its own, effectively fooling itself. Physiological illusions, like the afterimages of bright lights, or the adapting stimuli of excessively longer alternating patterns, are what Chieko uses to place excessive stimulation with contextual stimuli of a specific type— brightness, color, position, movement, size, etc. Her method is forcing a stimulus into its dedicated neural path intensely and repetitively with other active, adjoining channels in order to cause a physiological imbalance that alters perception. Her application of this method was capable of entrapping Fūrin in her genjutsu.Home Sweet Home Chieko can also apply her genjutsu through different mediums.Home Sweet Home This includes using smoke bombs, explosive tags, and even other people.Hide and Seek Space-time Ninjutsu Chieko is highly skilled at utilizing the Flying Thunder God to her maximum advantage. Her main use for the technique is evasion. She uses it to dodge even high speed objects approaching her. In her battle with Fūrin, Chieko used it to avoid the former's Beast Tearing Gale Palm.Home Sweet Home She can also use it to move to any place or object marked by her seal, be it on a person or her kunai or even a seal placed by itself. Chieko is also not limited to moving herself, being able to bring others with her. In addition, Chieko can use it to redirect incoming objects. Beside evading attacks, Chieko can also use her Flying Thunder God to store objects. However, she only uses this for massive objects like Isobu. Ninjutsu Medical Ninjutsu Much like many female kunoichi, Chieko possesses skills in the medical field. She educated herself in this art at a young age, gradually adding more and more knowledge and experience as she grew. Currently, she stands as one of the more decent medic-nin of her village. Nature Transformation Chieko, despite having two natures, does not use them as much as her Genjutsu and Psychokinesis. She often uses her Fire Release to intimidate rather actually cause harm and her Lightning Release as yet another medium for her genjutsu. Intelligence Being an inquisitive person, Chieko was always yearning to learn more about the ninja world. By the age of 7, her knowledge of chakra had already surpassed that of the top scholars of her village. She often has her nose in book in her spare time. Even on missions, she has a tendency to bring along a book or two when she is bored. Chieko has always been creative with her genjutsu, having created her own technique, which suits her battle purposes. Chieko is also very intelligent, and has a talent for pin-pointing out information on her foes after a short amount of time in battle. Because of this, along with other reasons, she became Head NinjaHide and Seek; a position held in high regard amongst the village. Chieko's IQ level is often envied by the members of Chieko's advising council. With this said, her logic and reasoning are great enough for her to solve diplomatic issues and military decisions on her own. Synopsis Meeting of the Trio Behind the Scenes Trivia *Chieko has a notable liking of perfume References Category:Approved Technique